


don't follow me you'll end up in my arms

by duaa



Series: can i get a kiss (and can you make it last forever) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biology mentions, Cussing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mentions of Animal Slaughter, Mentions of Arson, Non-Binary Remus, Remus Centric, Spiralling, can you tell i dont like learning about cellular division or plants, can you tho, cellular division, i dont think you can, i struggled with the summary i really did, mentions of cannibalism, sympathetic everyone, to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Remus was sick of xeir school, sick of biology, sick of learning aboutfuckingplants. Sick of being labelled the local sicko.(Maybe there was still hope, somewhere.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, implied
Series: can i get a kiss (and can you make it last forever) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	don't follow me you'll end up in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> REMUS' HAS SOME DARK DARK THOUGHTS THAT ARE IN THE TAGS. THAT PARAGRAPH STARTS WITH "WHY ON EARTH" SKIP THE WHOLE PARAGRAPH. STAY SAFE.
> 
> im so sorry to everyone who likes botany and cellular division of plants, im just extremely exasperated

“And of course, gametogenesis in plants is different from …” Mr. Hall droned on, his monotonous voice never rising or falling, a steady pattern of words that Remus already knew. Who knew xe were supposed to care about _plants_ of all things? Sure, plant trees and save the earth - mother nature is wonder yadda yadda. This was boring - every second was just the previous second playing out again and again and again and was that all time ever was, holy fuck xe just existed in different -

No. Not doing that today. Sighing, xe tugged xeir notebook closer to himself, continuing xeir valiant efforts to poke a hole through xeir plastic desk. See, the trick was to sit way far back where the teacher couldn’t see xem; heat up xeir metal pen with the lighter xe ‘found’ near a shop then, stab! Xe would have gotten further along if xe did it everyday, but sometimes xeir thoughts got out of hand. It was fine. Xe were fine. Of course, xe got weird looks from everyone, xe had actually managed to drive away the usual group who sat at back of the class, too! The emo boy and his friend with the matching poet names started sitting in the middle rows, shifting places in the middle of class when Remus grinned at the emo one. Maybe xe didn’t look as friendly as xe thought xe did. 

Who would’ve thought that people would be scared of the kid who ‘allegedly’ had to shift schools because xe were suspected to have had a hand in the burning of xeir previous school? Newcomers were no dice either, this cheerleader had been new and friendly - but he flipped out once Remus voiced the thoughts that plagued xem.

_”Oh my goodness! How could you ever say that?! You have to apologise to her! She’s just doing her job, Remus!”_

_“What? Why? I said I thought that, not that I would do it!”_

_“Still! That’s horrible!”_

Yeah, that didn’t fo that well. Next thing xe knew, that dude shifted schools - started going to xeir brother’s fancy private school. They met and, wow would you just look at that, started dating. Every time his brother had him over, he would glance at Remus, eyes narrowed with suspicion - like xe would try to eat his boyfriend. As if!

Why on Earth would xe eat someone so small and lean? The flavour was always in the fat, just like in pork or cows. Xe knew it tasted like veal, but what on Earth did veal taste like? Didn’t McCartney own a farm? Maybe he could find a calf there. It would make a lot of noise. And of course, xe had to account for the extra legs, you know, more trouble. Were calfs affected by chloroform? They had to be. Where would xe even get chloroform? Xe could figure it out later. Calfs had bony, bony legs. Bones that could crack. Maybe they would jut out, tearing through delicate skin and staining white fur red. A beautiful, dark red. It would definitely get on xeir clothes. The bones could splinter. Small shards lodging themselves in xeir hands, breaking through xeir skin without struggle, piercing deep - just as deep as the calves’ legs. _Shit that sounded disgusting. Oh god, xe could feel the bones in xeir hands_

No, no, no. Xe were still in control. Xe were here. McCartney moved away, remember? No farms, no cows, no veal. None of that. Xe were in biology. Remus diverted xeir attention to Mr. Hall, determined to hang onto every single word he spoke, xe would write the most detailed notes ever, bursting with information. Xe got this, Xe were fine, xe were not there but here. This was something that slipped into xeir thoughts often. Too often for xeir liking.

“… which then divides by meiosis yet again …” Mr. Hall’s robotic voice finally had some use, as Remus desperately tried to listen. Xe were so _so_ interested in plants, yes, xe cared about cellular division, of course. Painstakingly, xe wrote out xeir notes in the most shaky cursive ever. ~~Xe had to learn to write in cursive because xeir brother wanted to and xeir brother, obviously excelled at it - and wasn’t that just perfect?~~

BANG

The door slammed open, revealing a petrified… secretary? His hand was pressed against his chest, and Remus suppressed a snort. He looked like he wanted the Earth to split open and swallow him whole. Mr. Hall shook himself out of his stupor and waved the dude in, who - _huh_ , looked very, very hot and very, very much Remus’ type. An air of arrogance surrounded him and he looked like the type of person who would call out the highest levels of management. 

“Everyone, this is Logan, a new student. Logan, you can…” Remus’s eyes zeroed on the new _student_. Student. A student wearing a tie and a button up polo. Xe got a closer look at his face, and noticed that _Logan_ was staring dead-on at xem. Wow. Xe smiled at Logan, doing xeir best to replicate how xe smiled at those guys before. Logan’s eyes glinted and he smirked, walking towards - why was he walking towards Remus?

“Logan Croft.” 

“Remus Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo! hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
